A New Hoenn
by Ignatuis Argetlam
Summary: There has never been a challenge like this before. Hoenn has been replaced with a master-level region, former Pokemon-league masters from every regions flock to it to test their skill. Where everyone solo trainer falls short, a group of friends form every region team up. Together, they will fight to keep their dream alive, their dream of being the undisputed masters of pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Please prepare for docking at Lilycove City, make sure you leave nothing behind."_ A feminine voice told me over the speaker. I yawned and sat up on my bed. Usually I'm terribly seasick on boats and sleep is the only way out of that, at least that I had found.

I got up and gathered my strewn backpack items, over the years I had mastered backpacking. You kind of redefined backpacking when you live in a backpack and travel across an entire region.

I also grabbed my empty pokeball belt, I hated to go a minute without my trusted Pokémon, but there were rules. Only one Pokémon of each type were to be brought, and they were kept in a safe place so that some stupid trainer wouldn't burn down the boat.

I put back on my basic t-shirt, decorated with the Kanto Regions official logo. I had stayed in Kanto all my life and I was content. I had heard news of new regions after new region come in, but I never left. It was very tempting, I had met so many trainers that came back with news of amazing new Pokémon, and even more of my close friends had left to never return.

I had never planned on leaving my home region, until I got the letter. It had read,

_Congratulations Mason from Kanto!_

_You have been selected to compete in the new and improved Hoenn region!_

_As you may know, we have been working for years to make the ultimate challenge of a region. We have stocked Hoenn with high-level Pokémon from all regions. We selected trainers only from their respected regions Pokémon league to compete in this ultimate new region, and you have been selected!_

_Please board the _SS Kanto_ at Vermillion city in one week's time._

_We look forward to seeing you!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Unified Pokémon League._

That was all, simple and short, but it was enough to change my life.

The UPL was a group set on making the ultimate region. They had started about two years ago by sending all of Hoenn to live somewhere else temporarily, many had come to Kanto. Many of our neighbors and people I knew were housing Hoenn citizens. After all the trouble they had stirred up it seems they had finally finished.

After beating my rival and achieving the title of Kanto Champion, I had settled down in my hometown. My parents had become worried sick, the idea of a 12 year old out there on his own made them worried sick. Considering most of society is based around Pokémon, the fact that I was champion made me one of the most powerful people in the world. I crumbled under the pressure and after a week I forfeited the title and lived with my parents. Only three years later, I was turning fifteen, and I was out again. Except this time would be different, I wouldn't hold back, I would become the new Hoenn champion.

My mother had been reluctant, but she decided it was time for me to challenge myself again. The second time I said goodbye was the hardest thing I've ever done.

A close second is releasing nearly all of my Pokémon. They were friends, I had trusted them with my life, but all of them needed to be released except one of every type, and one ancient Pokémon.

I had walked onto the deck by now, and for the first time I noticed we were side by side with another ship, we were pairing up to dock in Lilycove. It was the_ SS Johto_; I raced to the side and looked for anything interesting, aything to break the hours of watery blue monotony.

There was some trainers milling around, but I saw one doing the exact same thing as me. I waved, and he waved back.

He was about a year older than me, but he looked stronger. We would be about the same height, 6', and he had dirty blonde hair. He looked away, aimlessly crossing his tan arms and leaning against the rail.

Trainers began to push past me, and I realized we had docked in Lilycove. I ran past everyone, not caring for manners, I wanted to meet that trainer. This was a whole new world, I would need allies and friends, plus chances are he had Pokémon I had never seen before. I know it seems weird I wanted to meet him, a random stranger, but with so many people I was happy to have a conversation starter.

"Name please?" I looked and saw a security officer with a list and a pen, checking off trainers. He had stack of blue containers with 16 indents that held pokeballs in such a way so they stacked. Each one had a plaque with a trainers name on it.

"Mason."

"Ahh, the one who forfeited the title," he only recognized because there's a lack of trainers on the ship, their couldn't possibly be two with the same name. "You got guts to do that kid. Hundreds of people could have only dreamed to be in that position, and you-"

"Just the pokeballs please!" I interrupted. The man grumbled and went to find mine. I ran my fingers through my brown hair; I was tired of people commenting on my "mistake", they knew nothing of the circumstances I was in.

He finally came out with them, I eagerly opened up the top flap of my backpack and poured them all in, tilting it so they would fall out of their place.

"Good day sir!" the officer called, but I wasn't listening. I ran over the metal docks of Lilyport and met the path connecting ours and the _SS Johto_'s. I waited there, and finally spotted the trainer I saw earlier in the crowd.

I pushed through,

"Excuse me."

"Pardon me."

"Coming through!" He saw me before I met him.

"Hey there trainer!"

"Hey." I responded simply. I thought it would be easier to talk at the port rather than on the bustling docks, so I motioned for him to follow me.

"So you're from Kanto, eh?" he asked, sitting down on the metal bench.

"Born and raised, Mason by the way." I walked up to him, my shoes not making a noise on the concrete ground of Lilycove City."What's your name?"

"Zachary of Johto."

"Well nice to meet you Zachary of-"I was cut off by an ear-splitting _ROOAARRR!_ We both looked up and saw a Salamence dive straight at us, but pull up at the last second. He let out a flamethrower that sailed meters above our head.

"What the heck does that trainer think he's doing?!" Zachary demanded, spotting the trainer on its back before I did. I reached for a pokeball instinctively, but another trainer beat me to it. He shot out of the crowd, riding on a Staraptor, and gave chase to the Dragon Pokémon.

"I've been on the ship too long! I need some excitement!" I said, grabbing a greatball from my pack.

"I got your back!" Zachary assured reaching for his own pokeball.

"Follow that dragon, Pidgeot!" I commanded, I threw the pokeball on the ground; it opened and out materialized Pidgeot, stretching his wings from the captivity. I immediately hopped on its back and it shot up in the air after the dragon.

"Wait for me!" Zachary called out before shooting past me on a Crobat. We pursued the Dragon and the other bird.

I loved flying; it was one of my favorite things about Pokémon. Knowing you are defying gravity, that you're in complete control of your movements, the wind in your hair, the feeling of pure and utter freedom, it was incredible.

Pidgeot curled up and gave me a good view of the scene. The trainer on the Salamence was actually following a smaller green Pokémon, followed by the Staraptor, followed by Zachary.

"Pidgeot, use Tailwind!" I screamed, barely audible over the wind. Apparently it heard, because its head crest glowed, and suddenly it shot down at untrackable speed, straight towards Salamence. I wasn't ready, so my hands flew off of my Pokémon when it dived, if it hadn't been for my legs I would be dead. With a hard movement against the wind, I grasped Pidgeot's shoulders again and tucked in close.

Pidgeot easily pulled ahead of Salamence, but I made sure we were well away from its prey and out of the range of its flamethrower.

"Salamence, Flamethrower!" a male's voice called out, Salamence opened its mouth and a blistering hot cone of fire engulfed its prey. Pidgeot barrel rolled hard to the right, scorching fire filled our place in our old position. Apparently I could have moved a little more away.

The Green Pokémon turned out to be a Flygon; it faltered and spiralled down, but quickly regained its original altitude.

"That jerk!" I called out, even though I knew no one could hear me. It was time to teach that trainer a lesson; he probably thought he was _**so**_cool just because he had a dragon.

I saw Zachary dive down beside me and even out, he tried to yell something but his voice was caught in the wind. He must have realized this, because he pointed at the dragon, and then the ground, simple enough, he obviously wanted, me to ground the dragon before he could catch the Flygon because if he caught the Flygon then he would leave, the Flygon was what was anchoring him here.

"Pidgeot, air slash!" Pidgeot opened his mouth and raised its head, and then a circle of clear, spinning energy formed in front of its mouth. Pidgeot then whipped its head down, firing the circle like a vertical disc at the opponent.

The Air Slash hit Salamence square between the wings; the huge dragon tightened all of its muscles in a flinch, but quickly loosened them and sped up on its prey.

_Of course! Salamence is flying type too, it barely did any damage._ _None of my flying Pokémon will do any good; I need to ground this dragon._

"Pidgeot! Twister!" Pidgeot spread its wings, stopping itself, and flapped them frantically, it started to form a twister in the air ahead of us, and Pidgeot sent it flying at Salamence with a flick of its head crest. When it hit Salamence, it roared in frustration as the twister billowed his face. He made the smart decision and landed, which was only about 50 meters down.

"Salamence, no!" The boy screamed in frustration. "Ultra ball!" he called out and he sent it flying at the Flygon. Its aim was true, and it struck the Flygon, absorbing it into the ultra ball.

The ball fell on the ground and started to rock. The boy ran off of his grounded Salamence, calling it back to its pokeball, and ran out to the Ultra Ball. I landed beside where Salamence was but I kept Pidgeot out, I might have to leave quickly. Zachary landed on Crobat, which I could tell was awkward to sit on.

"Crobat, return." He said, holding out a Great ball." Maybe I should have chose Noctowl..." he pondered jokingly and he followed me over to the trainer, walking awkwardly.

"Yes! Finally a Flygon!" the trainer yelled as he picked up the captured Pokémon.

Another trainer ran up beside me, eager to join in on the conundrum. He was a little shorter than me, and probably my age. His skin was olive, darker than mine; he had short, black, gelled hair and a kind face.

"Where's the Flygon?!" he demanded, looking from left to right as if it was hiding.

"He has it!" I answered venomously, nodding towards the unknown boy. The new boy looked physically deflated.

"I wanted a Flygon..." he muttered under his breath.

"Why? Are you not from Hoenn?" I asked, he looked surprised, thinking nobody heard him.

"I'm from Sinnoh; Flygon is one of the only Pokémon from another regions worth my time." He said proudly, I noticed he always had a bit of a twinkle in his eye, whether it was pride, mischievousness or something else, I didn't know.

"Easy there!" Zachary called out, walking in front of me to face the boy, while they talked I walked up to the Salamence owner.

"C'mon man, if you have a dragon Pokémon that big you need to know how to control it!" I called, but he took most of it as a compliment

"Um, sorry. Sometimes it gets out of hand." He finally admitted, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down. He had blonde hair longer than Zachary's and mine, was a little shorter than me and had a seemingly permanent mischievous look on his face.

"It's aright, what's your name?" I asked.

"Cordell of Hoenn!" he answered proudly.

"Mason of Kanto!" I answered and offered my hand, but he chuckled when I said Kanto.

"You think Kanto's no better than Hoenn?"

"I didn't mean it like that, hey atleast your better than Johto-"he began, he didn't mean it as an insult but I think it hit both of us as one.

"Why is everyone against Johto?" Zachary cried out. "I would bet any money that a Johto trainer could beat both of you!" he challenged.

"Don't be like that, face facts, Johto is the weakest region." Cordell stated.

"Then prove it!" I snapped, Cordell had said enough, plus I wanted to test everyone's abilities. "Zach and I versus you and..." I trailed off; he caught the hint and put in "Bailey."

I dropped a 100 pokedollar bill on the ground.

"Winning team takes all." I finished, stepping away.

"I got your back." Zachary walked up and dropped a bill on the ground.

"Time to prove these dolts who's right!" Cordell stated to Bailey, who nodded. They both dropped bills on the ground.

"Ground rules, three Pokémon a piece, you can switch during a battle once in the entire match." I came up with them quickly, I thought they were reasonable. Everyone looked at each other and nodded as one.

"Let's start this off Aggron!" Cordell did a spin and hurled his great ball at the middle of the clearing like a discus. Aggron shot out and roared at the sky.

"Steelix, go!" Zachary threw his up in the sky and Steelix came out. Let's just say that the Pokémon was impressive.

"Show them up Gallade!" Bailey ordered and sent out Gallade. Gallade did three rapid cuts in the air and I gulped audibly.

_Time to think, what's good against Gallade? Gallade is fighting psychic I think, flying? Ghost? _ I decided on my Pokémon quickly.

"This will be easy Gengar!" I sent out one of my favorite Pokémon. Gengar flipped out of his pokeball and smiled his trademark smile, taking place beside Steelix. All four Pokémon stood on the edge of action, on their toes, (tail in Steelix's case.)

"Gallade, close combat on Steelix!" Bailey commanded. Gallade jumped into the air and flew towards Steelix.

"Steelix-"Zachary began, but it was too late, Gallade started to viciously pound and cut Steelix's face.

Steelix was taking a beating, I couldn't just stand here and let his first Pokémon faint already, I needed to show him I had his back in a fight.

"Gengar, knock Gallade back with shadow ball!"Gengar turned towards the pair of Pokémon and put his hands together, a ball of shadow slowly gathered, until he shot it like a bullet at Gallade. It struck Gallade perfectly and ended his assailment of Steelix. Gallade hit the ground hard. It tried to get up once and fell down, it tried again, and with a lot of encouraging/swearing from Bailey it got up and took a shaky stance.

"Steelix, show them what you can do! Earthquake!" Zachary screamed. Steelix raised its gigantic tail and then slammed it down on the field. All of the Pokémon were hit by the rocks that shot up, including Gengar. Gengar got up easy, but Aggron and Gallade didn't look so good. They both shakily got up, looking tuckered out.

But something strange happened to Cordell, he was smiling like he was waiting for it the entire time.

"Aggron, Metal burst." He said normally, as if he was asking to pass the salt.

Aggron roared and a huge white ball of energy shot towards Steelix. Steelix tried to dodge, but he didn't stand a chance. It hit him and sent him flying backwards, straight into Zachary.

"Steelix" Zachary started, taking a shaky breath. "Return." Zachary let out a deep breath as Steelix's huge tail came off his stomach. Zachary recovered quickly, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Tyrantitar, go!" Zachary said with pride and sent out what had to be his favorite Pokémon.

"Tyrantitar, Earthquake!" and just like that, he took out Gallade and Aggron.

"Manectric!"

"Bronzong!" Gengar got a dream eater in on Manectric, but Bronzong hit it with a psychic and took it out.

"Scyther!" I let out my fastest Pokémon

"Manectric, thunder fang!" Manectric leaped at Scyther but Scyther easily dodged it.

"Scyther, X-scissor!" As Manectric turned around, Scyther flew over top of him and X-scissored his back.

"Bronzong! Gyro ball!"

"Tyrantitar, earthquake!" The Gyro ball hit Scyther and the earthquake hit everyone, taking out Scyther and Manectric.

"Everyone stop! This isn't proving anything!" I shot in all of a sudden, I would never admit it but I said it because I was getting my butt kicked.

"The real way to show how good you region is, is to put the same types up against each other."

"Yeah, right now we are showing our trainer abilities." Bailey piped in. everyone nodded, but Cordell didn't look happy, I knew that was because he was a Pokémon encyclopedia, he knew how to succeed against my Pokémon with every one of his.

"Psychic!" Zachary called out all of a sudden. Cordell sent out Metagross, I sent out my trusty Alakazam and Zachary sent out a cool-looking Espeon.

"Attack as one!" I told Zachary, and he obliged.

"Extrasensory!" Bailey called, Bronzong's eyelids glowed gold and it fired a rainbow-colored beam from its middle section.

"Psycho cut!" I ordered. Alakazam's eyes glowed bright blue and 2 light blue crescents materialized and raced out to meet the Extrasensory. The met and exploded in a huge glittering rainbow.

"Espeon, prepare yourself!" Zachary called out, Espeon acted like a cat and raised its back up. It looked back and forth for anyone willing to attack it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cordell give Metagross a hand signal, its hands glowed in a Meteor Mash and it shot towards Espeon, Espeon didn't see it coming!

"Ally switch!" I called out of instinct; Alakazam raised its spoons and teleported in a flash of light, it teleported, switching with Espeon. Alakazam appeared just before Metagross hammered it with a Meteor Mash, Alakazam went down, and I raised a pokeball and called it back.

"Thanks dude!" Zachary called out, now ready for revenge.

"Shadow ball!" he called out, Espeon's gem on its forehead glowed an extraordinary white, and then sent out a shadow ball towards Bronzong twice as strong as my Gengar's.

It knocked Bronzong out of the sky; he went spiralling to the ground and fainted.

"Johto vs. Hoenn." Zachary stated as Espeon leaped into position across form Metagross.

"Hardly fair." Cordell smirked

"For you!" Zachary ended the small argument, Cordell frowned, mad that Zach had gotten the last word. I assessed the match, Physic would barely do anything against Metagross, so I hoped Zachary had other attacks. Physic was also only half effective against Espeon, but Espeon was small and hard to hit, in other words it would be interesting.

"Metagross, Meteor Mash!" Cordell started, Metagross's arms lit up and he jumoped at Espeon.

"Espeon, Dig!" with the grace of a cat, Espeon dug into the ground and disappeared just in time for Metagross slammed into hard ground.

"Stay alert!" Cordell yelled as Metagross hovered around the field, wanting to stay out of the way of Espeon. Out of nowhere, Espeon jumped from underground and slammed into the underbelly of Metagross, even though Espeon was small, ground attacks were super effective and it sent Metagross across the field.

"Get up Metagross! We need to win!" Cordell ordered as his Metagross hovered back into position. I saw Cordell's eyes flash back and forth across the battlefield; he raised his hand and started sketching in the air, forming strategies. This guy knew his stuff.

"Rock slide!" Metagross slammed its arms on the ground and huge boulders started racing towards Espeon from behind. Espeon turned around and jumped backwards towards Metagross, when Metagross hit it with a huge Hammer Arm. Espeon wasn't expecting it and the blow was from behind, so it was like hitting a baseball with a bat.

Espeon slammed into the trees at the edge of the clearing with a sickening crunch and fell down, fainted.

Cordell started cheering as he scooped up all his earning. "Nice doing business gentleman!" he gloated. _Whatever_, I thought, I made like _100,000 defeating trainers in Kanto._ I turned towards Zachary.

"We should probably heal up." Zachary suggested, pointing towards where he guessed was Lilycove.

"Salamence!" Cordell summoned, hopping on its back.


	2. Update

A Second Update

...Sorry

I will probably not update any of my stories in the month of November due to NANOWRIMO! And I'm gonna win it in my first year!

-Ignatuis Julio Ricardo Montoya De la Rosa Ramirez Argetlam


End file.
